To Recondition The Heart
by InBloom
Summary: Celeste is new to port royale, and what romance will ensue! Will she capture Will Turner’s heart? When she arrives in Port Royale, she has a crush on a man with power, a certain Commendore! in the end, does she fall for the right guy? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my very first fan fic! It will probably be lame, and it's only the first chapter right now, so bear with me! I think this story is kind of different compared to the very few W/OFC stories out there, because Will and my OFC have not been life long friends since the age of 16, there was no love at first sight, and she has no crush on him at the beginning! But it will get interesting, I promise!! I hope it's not a Mary-sue, because I realize people don't like em, but spare me! I don't even know what a Mary-sue is!  
  
Disclaimer: I own not really anything! Only my characters **insert over used disclaimer including "I wish I owned will, but I don't." blah blah blah"  
  
To recondition the heart  
  
~*~  
  
A warm south gale swept up from the beach and up the dusty road and seduced the loyal candle flames in the rather tall building. The Fifth residence in the last two years, Celeste thought to her self, as she stitched a small delicate pattern into the waistband of a dress. She did not sew for pleasure of a new garment, but because it was her job. Her Father had started a Tailor and dress making shop, creating a fast growing 'enterprise' on the small island of Jamaica. Letters were sent from all over and surrounding the island, piling up the sewing and stitching. It had started in south tip of Jamaica, and with all the demand, her father, Richard, had started a chain of his now famous boutique all over the Tropical Island. Now two years later, she was sitting in the fifth shop, in Crown Port, keeping up with orders until her father could find more willing employees.  
  
Celeste continued stitching until her sore fingers were painfully throbbing. She heard the front door open and close, and rushed into the front room to attend the waiting customer. When she entered the room, she recognized her father's joyful looking face as he hung up his hat and the unneeded cloak, for it was more then 30 C.  
  
"Hullo! To where did you go today?" Celeste asked, but did not care to what the answer was.  
  
"I have been to governor' Middleton's house, for tea"  
  
"That sounds like it must have been lovely" Celeste voiced, trying to hide her boredom so early into the conversation.  
  
"More so then you think, child!"  
  
Celeste tried to think of what news that would have excited her dad, what has he heard? The last time he was this excited was when, oh no. Not again.  
  
"We are going to set up a new boutique!"  
  
Celeste, liking her already new surroundings was unsure of her feelings, another new town?  
  
"Where father? At another port?"  
  
"In the market of Port Royale." Richard spoke with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
Celeste had heard of Port Royale before for it was the place her Father and Mother had first set foot on Jamaica. Port Royale was a thriving port, full of action and was the biggest in Jamaica, and also the home to the Jamaica's ambassador to Britain, Governor Something, she thought. A new home for at least the next two months.  
  
"I will go tell your Mother of our exciting news! We shall leave in two days."  
  
Leave Crown Port, in two days?, Celeste worried. So little time she had spent here, and everywhere else her father sent up shop. It will be the same in Port Royale, set up a store, hire employees, and then be off to a different port. Celeste's Family left not two, but Five days later, for her father forgot to send many things like cloth out before hand. Traveling by carriage, for it was faster then boat, they arrived in Port Royale just in time to see the sun set behind the constant rolling waves of the ocean. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for those who reviewed! Geonosis, Elizabeth Martin and Dark-Elven-RoseWillow, thank you! All right I know the first chapter was pretty short, so I tried to lengthen this one, but I don't think it worked.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from potc of course!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
It was black out when the Evans Family arrived in the center of Port Royale. Although it was night, the market place was still buzzing, for the late night pubs were gathering their nightly customers. Celeste was excited to take the whole scene in, for she never saw the pubs and bars simply crawling with sailors and townsmen. She tried to keep her tired lids from closing as they pulled up in front of a white plaster shop. Her new home, she said to her self. It would be her new home for longer then she thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The white teacups clattered as the maid set them down on the splendidly set table before Celeste. "Oh yes, Governor, I am very happy to be in Port Royale, for it was once my home" Richard Evans stated as he chatted with the Governor. They had been invited to the Swann household for tea upon the next morning of their arrival. Celeste's father may not have power or be within a place of high class, but because of the savings and money he had and the trade he was in, him arriving in Port Royale was most welcomed by those of high class. Celeste admired the governor's beautiful daughter sitting across from her. "Her Golden hair is brilliant, compared to my drab brown hair, and what perfect skin and dark eyes! What luxury she must live in" Celeste thought, even though her own hair was more of a gleaming auburn, her eyes were a jade green and her looks rivaled the governor's daughter.  
  
"Why Elizabeth, Miss Evans is the same age as you are!" The Governor pointed out "you shall become good friends!" Governor Swann voiced.  
  
"That almost sounds like an order father!" Elizabeth regarded. " Miss Evans, let me show you the grounds of my home"  
  
Celeste stood up from the table, thanking the Governor and his attendants for the lovely time and the tea, and followed Elizabeth out the door.  
  
"Elders are such a bore," Elizabeth said with a sigh, once they were outside the large house. "May I ask you for your name, Miss Evans?"  
  
"Celeste, Miss Swann" Celeste announced, as she blinked and looked up at the rather stiff looking uniformed sentinel surrounding the grounds.  
  
" Celeste! You must call me Elizabeth! For we are now great friends!" Celeste wondered how this could be, considering she had just been aquatinted with the girl. The new friends casually strolled around the grounds, walking on paths through the garden, up and down stairs, until Celeste's feet could move no more. A maid finally summoned them inside, for it was time for Celeste to leave.  
  
" I shall see you soon Celeste!" Elizabeth joyfully stated  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Celeste walked down to the beach to meet a favorite cousin who resided in Port Royale. The wind calmly blew her hair off her shoulders, and she welcomed the smell of salt and warm sand. She gazed out into the quiescent turquoise sea, until a voice summoned her from her trance.  
  
"It is beautiful, isn't it"  
  
Celeste looked up at the stranger as he stared out into the sky and calm ocean.  
  
"it is very beautiful" she agreed  
  
He turned to look at her and a grin spread across his face. "Sometimes I get lost just looking at it" Celeste looked back out at the paradisiacal sea for some time. When she turned back to her new acquaintance for more conversation, she was surprised to see him walking further along beach  
  
"Celeste!"  
  
Celeste, being startled, turned to see her cousin running towards her. She forgot the stranger in her new found happiness.  
  
"Audrey!" Celeste's face turned from a look of disappointment to a look of pure joy.  
  
"Darling it is so great so see you again!"  
  
"You look wonderful!" Celeste recited as she started walking towards her cousin.  
  
"I am so happy you have come to live in this drab town, we shall have so much fun together!" Audrey said while combing blonde locks from her face "how long are you staying in Port Royale?"  
  
"I do not know, hopefully for a while"  
  
"Well I do hope your mother and father decide to stay in Port Royale forever!! I have missed you!" Audrey voiced, knowing of Celeste's father's habit of migrating through the island.  
  
"Me too" Celeste said, truly hoping for her father to eventually make that kind of consideration.  
  
The two girls walked back to the town, chatting and gossiping the whole way, until they arrived at Audrey's house. When they walked through the door, Audrey's father walked out of the parlor and into the entrance to greet the girls.  
  
"Celeste! It is wonderful to see you looking well." Audrey's father, Charles stated. "And Audrey, your friend Miranda called on you, she says she wants to see you, for it is urgent"  
  
"Now what would that silly girl want now, what could be so urgent?" Audrey playfully asked Celeste, not expecting an answer. " I guess I will have to go find out!"  
  
Celeste and Audrey walked out the door and into the bright sunshine. Celeste looked up the busy street as they took a leisurely stroll to Miranda Parker's House. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! A review brought to my attention that I did not mention when this was set, Pre- Potc.  
  
If anyone finds spelling mistakes in my story, (some reviewer that I deleted) I am a Canadian so therefore, I spelt it that way, or I missed it when reading it over.  
  
I know the story is slow to start with, but I hope it will get more interesting!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Chapter 3  
~*~  
  
The cobblestone road was enflamed with the glow of the midday sun. Celeste could feel the pounding of the sun on her back as she and her cousin walked through town towards their destination.  
  
"I do not believe you have met Miranda before" Audrey assumed and added with a wink," Miranda is a twit"  
  
Celeste stifled giggles as she asked "she could not be that bad!"  
  
"She is a distant relative to the Swann family, but has a different last name!" Audrey announced while waving to the owner of a fruit cart. Celeste thought of how this reasoned to her cousin's friend, as she admired the fresh fruit.  
  
"Surely that does not make her a twit?" Celeste asked looking up at Audrey confused.  
  
"O no, She believes that because of her bloodline, she is most spectacular, and a member of higher class" Audrey voiced, while dramatically moving her hands. "In truth, she is a commoner like the rest of us, . and she is a complete halfwit" she said with a sigh.  
  
The girls continued walking until they reached a stone house. Audrey rapped her fist against the door first, but when not answered picked up the very heavy ornate doorknocker and banged harder. Finally, they heard footsteps on the other side of the door. A young woman answered the door. "Miranda! My father said." the girl quickly cut off Audrey.  
  
"How dare you knock on my door at this ungodly hour, can't you see its tea time."  
  
"Oh Miranda, come off it" Audrey said, and was returned by a blank stare from Miranda. Audrey turned to Celeste as to prove her point. Miranda looked at Audrey. "Who's she?" she asked nodding to Celeste. "My Cousin, Celeste, she is new here." Miranda gave her a disapproving stare before saying "Follow me girls." The girls all filed into Miranda's sitting room, to hear why she had called on Audrey and what news she had heard.  
  
"You will never guess what girls! A new store has open, they order dresses straight from England, and tailor them to fit!" Miranda looked at the two unmoved faces "Is this not exciting news?"  
  
"Of course it is, dear, but you see, Celeste's father owns that shop, so the news is not new." Audrey replied to a confused Miranda. Just then, Celeste remembered the many jobs she had to finish today.  
  
"Well then, I have other exciting news! The Dauntless should be arriving in Port Royale within the next couple of days." Miranda said, trying to recapture the girl's attention.  
  
"This is exciting news Miranda!" Audrey stated joyfully.  
  
" I must leave you now," Celeste said hoping for dismissal, "there are things I must do."  
  
"Go ahead Celeste, we will talk later" Audrey answered and turned back to talking to her friend. Celeste quietly left the house and started running for the shop. "I do hope father is not mad, for I have forgotten my duties" Celeste's thought. With so many things running through her head she nearly ran into crowds of people. Dodging crowds and carts, she finally arrived home, to find an empty house. She cursed herself for thinking too much and started to look for her sewing project that needed her attention. She sat down and began to stitch darts in a tailored mans jacket.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Celeste! Come down here!" Celeste's mother called from the entranceway "I'm sorry Audrey, she will be down in a minute."  
  
Celeste came running down the stairs and went out the door with Audrey in tow. The two girls started walking down to the docks with excited expressions on their face. The H.M.S Dauntless was seen earlier in the day closing the ocean gap between it and Port Royale. The girls raced down towards the others who came to welcome the ship back from England. The crowed cheered as the first boat lowered arrived at to docks. Importantly dressed men stepped off onto land.  
  
"That's Commodore Norrington" Audrey pointed towards a man walking up towards the governor's residence, followed by many other uniformed men.  
  
"Commodore Norrington is one of the most respected men in Port Royale" Audrey stated, as Celeste gazed at the man. He's a man of power, and rank, any lady would have the blessing of their father to be married to him, Celeste thought, she would definitely have her fathers blessing. "He is Handsome" Celeste thought out loud.  
  
"Well Celeste, you haven't seen some of the men around Port Royale" Audrey said with amusement. Celeste gave her cousin a light shove and the girls ran laughing towards the white sand beach. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thank you again for the reviews! I realized that when I introduced Commodore Norringtion in the last chapter, that I might have been wrong calling him "Commodore", because I think he gained that title during his promotion in Pirates of the Caribbean movie. He might have been captain or general, but I have no idea so if anyone knows, please help me so I can change it! Haha. For now, I will call him Commodore.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from potc.  
  
Chapter 4  
~*~  
  
The two girls playfully ran over the warming sand. Celeste turned around to look at her cousin, who was red in the face from laughing and running. The two girls collapsed on the beach still giggling as a cool breeze swept over them. "Celeste! You silly girl, you made me tired and hot! Let us go find some shade before I die of heat!" Audrey kidded as she started to stand up. They started walking towards the tree line when something caught Audrey's eye. Celeste turning around to see what Audrey was looking at spotted a distant person walking towards them. Celeste turned back to Audrey and saw the girl waving enthusiastically at the stranger. " Come Celeste! I want you to meet someone!" Audrey said as she pulled Celeste's hand and started walking. As the man came nearer, Celeste noted his chiseled features and good looks. It was man she had met on the beach! He was surely more handsome then she thought, she said to herself as he approached. "Hello ladies, nice to see you again, Audrey" The man smiled and looked at the two girls.  
  
"This is my cousin Celeste Evans" Audrey pointed to her cousin "Celeste, this Will Turner."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Celeste" Will said as he took her hand and brushed his lips softy against it.  
  
"Will is the town's blacksmith's apprentice." Audrey spoke out, trying to make up for her cousin's shyness. Celeste nodded at Audrey in acknowledgement. "I must get back, but it was nice to see you again Audrey, and Celeste" Will sighed  
  
" Will we see you at the ball tonight for the welcoming back of the Daughtless?" Audrey asked.  
  
"If I can get away from my work" Will answered.  
  
"We will look forward to seeing you there perhaps." Audrey said as Will nodded and turned to leave.  
  
The girls watched as he walked away. Audrey turned to Celeste and started to giggle at her cousin's stare. "I do believe you have developed a crush!" Audrey said playfully at Celeste whose cheeks started to blush.  
  
"Well Audrey, I do believe you are wrong!" Celeste voiced back, hoping to conceal her attraction to the young man.  
  
"Alright Celeste," Audrey spoke with a grin "But now we must get back home to get dressed for tonight's ball!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Celeste looked down at her new green dress, trimmed with white beads. " I look dreadful," she thought to her self "like a frog." She looked down again at her cinched waist and sighed, " this will have to do," she said aloud, trying to comfort herself. She heard voices downstairs, and knowing it was Audrey coming to walk with her, she quickly pinned up her auburn tresses and placed her brightly colored mask with peacock feathers on it atop her head. Celeste heard a knock on her door and swiftly walked across the room to open the door. Audrey, dressed in a bright yellow dress with a rather bright pink and purple mask, enthusiastically complimented Celeste on her costume. "You look wonderful Celeste! But we must hurry before we are late!" Celeste placed her mask on her face and followed the girl downstairs and out the door.  
  
The two girls rushed up towards the Governor Swann's house, where many people who were masked were entering the estate. Celeste heard sounds of music as the passed though the doors and into the grand hall of the Governor's residence.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was really short, and probably has a ton of mistakes, and I'm sorry!! but I promise, promise, promise that the next one will be longer!! Please review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: this took so long to write because of school and a new job, but I will try to update quicker! I promised last chapter I would update and it would be long, but I failed :( I am doomed to write short chapters, at least until I get more time!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from POTC  
  
Chapter 5  
~*~  
  
Celeste and Audrey entered the Governor's residence together and glided into the great hall with awe. The room was immensely huge and filled with many people, most in masks. People were either dancing or discussing business as a small orchestra set the mood with an upbeat tempo. Audrey pointed out many important people, although most were not from Port Royale.  
  
The welcoming back of HMS dauntless would not go unnoticed, for it was gone half a year and had returned with strong willing young men for the sentential and many goods for the island and surrounding area under British rule. Even though, at the moment, the governors house held the rich and powerful, people on the streets were celebrating. They were celebrating for the return of husbands and sons, and goods to ease the workload of their days, for at least a month. It was a time for merriment and relaxation, a holiday.  
  
Celeste started eyeing the amounts of food laid out, but knew her tight fitting corset would not allow for it. She sighed and tried to distract herself from her lonely, hungry state, by watching those who were dancing. The music promptly stopped and a uniformed man introduced the governor, his masked daughter and the commodore. Celeste stared in admiration as a masked Elizabeth gracefully entered the room, her arm linked with Commodore Norrington. The orchestra picked back up into a waltz and the people around Celeste started dancing again. Audrey finished dancing with a handsome young man and joined Celeste against the wall. "Celeste, darling, you look terribly bored!" Audrey said, noticing Celeste's longing look towards the dancers. "You should remove your mask, so people can see you are not disfigured and maybe a gentleman will ask you to dance" Audrey joked. Celeste turned to the unmasked girl and laughed, "Well if you say so, I do believe you should have never removed your mask" Celeste kidded back. "I must rejoin Nicholas for a dance" Audrey voiced with a giggle and a smile and slowly walked towards an outstretched hand.  
  
Celeste noticed Elizabeth walking towards the beverage table and quickly headed over to talk. "Elizabeth! How are you tonight?" Celeste spoke out as she neared the table and took off her mask. Elizabeth turned around and greeted her with a smile "My night is going well, and yours, Celeste?" "Fine" Celeste said, not even believing herself. "Well, it looks like you might die of boredom" Elizabeth voiced "But I would like to introduce you to someone, before that happens!" Celeste giggled and Elizabeth hooked her arm in Celeste's, and the girls started walking towards the other side of the room.  
  
Elizabeth parted her way into a group of men and dragged Celeste in with her. "Celeste I would like you to meet James" Celeste looked up and met eyes with James, the Commodore. Unsure what to do Celeste made a small awkward curtsy. The men around laughed, and Celeste felt heat rising in her cheeks. "You do not need to use formalities with this gent" a uniformed man to the right of the James added with a wink and gave him a light shove. The Commodore stood in place and brushed off his uniform. "James, this is Celeste, a new friend of mine" Elizabeth added with a smile. "But I must go talk to father" and with that Elizabeth left Celeste with the men. Celeste looked around in embarrassment and was about to excuse herself from the group, when a new waltz began to play. Celeste looked up as the commodore stuck out his hand and asked her if she would care to dance.  
  
Couples spun around the dance floor and they all enjoyed the lively dance. Celeste started to smile as she realized she was dancing with a powerful man. The song ended and the dancing stopped and Celeste stepped back from her partner.  
  
"Thank you for the dance, Commodore Norrington" Celeste said, a smile still on her face "You may call me James, Celeste" Norringtion voiced, a smile starting to spread over his face. He excused himself and started walking away. Celeste started looking for her cousin, and spotted her near the door.  
  
"This is getting dreadfully boring" Audrey announced as Celeste neared the door way. Celeste felt a pang of disappointment, for her evening had just become the opposite of that. "Let us go join the real celebration outside" Audrey said as she started walking out the doors. Celeste quickly stole a glance at the commodore, and quickly turned away when he met her gaze.  
  
The too girls joined people on the street. There were many crowds dancing and cheering, most full with rum or wine, and the market place had bright decorations, instead of cart of fruit like that morning.  
  
"Audrey.Celeste" a voice yelled from up the street. The girls turned around and saw Will Turner jogging towards them. He had a gleam in his eye, and clear signs of drinking wine that night.  
  
"Will Turner" Audrey chided. "Why are you not at the governors house, celebrating?"  
  
"I got an invitation" He said freely  
  
"That's not what I asked" Audrey proclaimed, hands up in the air.  
  
"Maybe he's had too much wine!" Celeste said with amusement.  
  
Will stared dumbly around the street, lost in thought.  
  
"Well I must be off! I'm mighty tired and have much work to do tomorrow!" he said, full of merriment, and with that he disappeared. The two girls giggled as the continued their way home, exhausted.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Please Review! Reviews keep me writing, and boost my self-esteem! :) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Holy Shnit, it took me so long to update, too many activities! Well I hope you like this chapter, and please, please review! It makes me write faster! ;) This chapter is a little short still, and it probably has a lot of errors, sorry! but I had to update!  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~  
  
" I must have the most dreadful headache and sore feet," Celeste thought while trying to slip of her dress. "Ugh, this dress is such an annoyance!" She wanted to scream out in frustration. Celeste started calling for a maid but was stopped short when she realized it was late and they were all asleep. She tried again to take off the dress, and cringed when she heard the cloth in the back tear a slight bit. " One more chore for me to do tomorrow" she sighed as she finely got the dress off and inspected the rip. She placed it on a chair and slipped into a simple nightgown.  
  
Celeste got into bed and drifted into a daydream about the evening. Norrington was more charming then she had imagined. The starched uniform made him see rude and stiff, but she could see under it, she told herself. Celeste played with the evening's images in her head, and she was again twirling around the dance floor, in a new dress, not that awful green one. She soon drifted into a peaceful sleep, though the noise outside from the celebration was keeping others up.  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
Celeste woke up early that morning; the sky was a glow with yellow, orange and pink light as the sun had just begun to rise. She dressed and went downstairs to start work and get something to eat. The air started to become warm with the sun half way through the horizon, as Celeste ate a piece of fruit and begun stitching and sewing.  
  
The humidity was starting to creep into the house, as Celeste sat uncomfortably in her dress, shifting around in the thick material not made for a Caribbean summer. Another hour passed by, until Celeste could not stand siting in the warm house anymore. She rose from her seat and walked out into the sun. The streets were empty, save for a few young children and merchants. The street at this hour was usually full of life, but most were still in bed, sleeping or nursing a sick head and sick stomach from the drink the previous night.  
  
Celeste walked down to the shoreline, and walked along it until she could hardly make out the stone port. The water was clear, turquoise, and contrasted against the warm white sand, and sand dunes behind her. Celeste stared into the sea and an idea came to mind. She quickly looked around her and slipped off her dress, until she was standing in her shift. She slowly walked into the water until it was up to her neck. She looked around again for a sign of human life, her hair fanning out in the water behind her. When she was satisfied when all she could see was her yellow dress laying the sand, she turned to the open sea and dove under. The temperature of the water was not as cool as she had hoped, but it did bring some relief from the hot sun and dreadful work.  
  
Celeste floated facing the sky and thought about the previous night, life and love. She was enjoying the warm sun on her face and thinking deeply, that she didn't notice a change in the scenery. "My Lady?" someone called, and startled Celeste that she sat up, and immediately went under water slashing her arms violently. She stood up, coughing and sputtering. She noticed the water was only at waist height, and scanned the beach for the caller.  
  
Will stood on the beach, holding her dress, his head back laughing. Celeste hurried out of the water until she stood in front of him. "Give me that" she snarled as she ripped the dress out of his hand and quickly stepped into it, covering her shift. Will was still laughing at her, and Celeste's cheeks went red as she realized her embarrassment. A woman should never be seen in her shift by a man she is not married to, let alone be caught swimming.  
  
"I don't think its funny" She glared at him, she cheeks still red. She wanted to run away. Will tried to look solemn, but immediately started in another fit of laughter. Celeste pushed him as hard as she could; though he hardly stumbled, and started to walk off. "Ugh!" she let a frustrated groan as she heard Will run to catch up.  
  
" So Celeste, May I ask why you are not in the shop sewing?" Will kidded and he started to walk beside her.  
  
" Because it was to hot, and I did not feel like working" Celeste spat back angrily, although she was beginning to enjoy his attention and teasing.  
  
"Well you do not look like you have cooled down, Luv." He said, referring to her cheeks, which were still hot from embarrassment.  
  
"I was fine, until you came" She said while placing her hands over her cheeks.  
  
"Well since I have upset your relaxing swim, let me help you" He offered while bowing sarcastically.  
  
"I don't see how you could" she scoffed and started to continue walking when she felt an arm around her waist. Will picked her up, ran as far into the water as he could and threw her in, skirts and all.  
  
Celeste stood up; soaking wet, and looked down at her dress, a mass of wet fabric. She felt tears sting her eyes and she held in a cry of frustration.  
  
"I'm so sorry Celeste, honestly" Will tried to comfort her when he saw tears well up in her eyes. Celeste looked up at Will and said with a shaky voice "its okay." Will stepped closer and started to take her into a sincere hug of apology, when Celeste put her hands on his shoulders and pushed down with all her strength. Will, not expecting an attack went straight under and tried to struggle against her arms, which was quite easy. He almost immediately came out of the water, and saw Celeste giggling at his expense. "Its funny, isn't it Celeste? You tricked me" he ridiculed her, and starting swimming towards her. Will laughed as Celeste let out a shriek and started running out of the water and on to the beach. She was a fast runner, but her wet skirts slowed her down and Will caught up to her.  
  
The two continued walking back to Port Royale, talking and joking. Celeste, although she did not know him well, was glad to have made a new friend besides her cousins in the last half year.  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
Two weeks slowly passed by, Celeste had been busy with work, and had spent some time at Elizabeth's House, mostly for tea. She had walked in the garden with the James, who was also usually at the Governors for tea. Commodore Norrington and Celeste had become friendlier, and talked quite often, Celeste wasn't sure if it was out of friendship, maybe love or just to be nice, but she and James seemed to spend quite a bit of time together.  
  
The Governor, Elizabeth, Celeste, and Audrey had accompanied the Commodore and crew on defense training aboard the H.M.S. Interceptor for a day. The new crewmen and sailors from Britain were eager to learn, and very eager to please, especially the governors daughter.  
  
At the end of that week, Celeste was exhausted, and wanted to stay in bed for two days, but still had much work to do. She had to put in many orders for dresses and suits for a ceremony in a month and a half, for it took about a month for them to be sent from London. She also had 100 orders for new uniforms, blacksmith aprons, and she had hoped to replace a certain water ruined dress. Luckily, her father had hired some workers to help with the sewing.  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
Celeste slowly walked up the cobble-stoned road towards the Governors house. She had been invited again for lunch, and later, to sit with them for tea, although it was almost a routine every Sunday. She nodded to the soldier at the gate, walked up to the front door, and swung the doorknocker. An uniformed servant opened the door and waved her in. She walked inside the entrance and saw Governor Swann and the Commodore in deep conversation. They turned to greet her and they all headed to the garden for lunch.  
  
Outside, Commodore Norrington pulled Celeste aside to talk to her in private.  
  
"Celeste, may I have a word with you after lunch? I fear that it is important" Celeste agreed, Norrington smiled at her answer, and they continued walking towards the table. Celeste, wondering what the commodore wanted to talk to her about, could barely eat. Elizabeth and Celeste chatted and the Governor, Commodore, and a few other uniformed men talked about important things.  
  
When lunch was cleared off the table, Norrington and Celeste stood up and walked further out into the garden. Norrington stopped walking and faced Celeste and begun talking.  
  
"This has never been and easy subject for me" he announced in a strong voice, hiding his sensitivity about his issue. He paused to gain thought. Celeste was unsure of what to say. "Commodore?"  
  
"Oh yes, my apologies. as I was saying, this subject is not easy for me to talk about, but I would like to talk to you about marriage"  
  
Celeste held her breath; it had felt like her heart had stopped beating. It was almost everything she had ever dreamed of wanting.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: hoped you enjoyed it! I will update very soon, . I hope! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Soo long since I last updated! Heavy courses, post-secondary schools to apply to, work! AHH I have not life! Sorry its short, but I had to write at least a little bit! Review please!  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Celeste looked up at the commodore, trying to keep a solemn look on her face. Trying to mask her excitement and ruining this long awaited event. Her father would be so pleased! Commodore was a fine man, and would be her fine husband.  
  
The commodore looked up at the sky, trying to put together his thoughts again. He looked down at Celeste and smiled.  
  
"Marriage is very important, just as the right woman is important."  
  
Celeste shivered in delight, she? Important?  
  
"I have thought a lot about this decision" He continued.  
  
Celeste braced herself for his proposal. Imagine her! Married to the Commodore!  
  
"I want to ask.."  
  
Celeste could barely keep from screaming out yes.  
  
'.For Elizabeth's hand in marriage"  
  
Celeste looked meekly up at Norrington. " What a wonderful idea" she said trying to sound at least a little happy for him, while her whole world went blurry and she started fighting back tears.  
  
"Thank you, I believe it will be magnificent, Governor Swann approves also. I did not want to bore you, but you are Elizabeth's friend, and I needed more council" The Commodore said proudly.  
  
"A smart match Commodore, But you must excuse me, for I am wanted back home" Celeste turned and walked as fast as she could to the front gates, and then broke out into a run.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
How could she have been so stupid? She fell in love with a man who loved another! Well maybe she didn't love him, but it was still tragic. "Ugh! I cannot believe I thought he was going to ask for my hand!" she said aloud and immediately rolled over and stuffed her face into her pillow and screamed. She had cried all day and night and was still lying in bed, fully dressed beating her self up mentally the next morning.  
  
"Of course he would like Elizabeth better, she is handsome, rich and powerful, and what am I? Nothing." She wanted to fling herself into the ocean and drown. It was because she was shy, wasn't it, or maybe she had a spot on her face she had not seen. maybe she just wasn't worth it for anyone to love, she was doomed to live the rest of her live without love. Celeste sat straight up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" she said, not really wanting company and covered her head with blankets.  
  
Audrey strolled into the room " why are you still in bed! It's a lovely morning" she opened the curtains and windows to expose the warm sun and cool ocean breeze. Audrey walked over to Celeste's bed and sat beside the lump under the bedcovers " the baker just down the street made fresh.....Celeste! Why do you look like you've been crying!?" Celeste slowly sat up, blinking in the sunlight.  
  
"I have not."  
  
"I can tell, now Celeste, what is the matter?"  
  
"Well, I just kind of thought a man was going to propose to me and he was talking about another girl, oh and Audrey I don't know what to do!" Celeste wailed in a short breath and immediately started weeping.  
  
"Why don't you explain it to me" Audrey said as she stroked her cousin's hair. Once Celeste stopped sniffling, she explains the whole ordeal to Audrey.  
  
"Celeste, I do believe you are being a little dramatic over the situation. There will be many more man, and you are young" Audrey explained after she had heard the story. "Lets take a stroll to the docks for some fresh air."  
  
Celeste nodded, and got out of bed. She slid on a grayish blue dress, to match her mood, and the to girls left the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: O my, it has been quite some time since I last updated, shame on me! Holidays are over and now I have exams to deal with, so I will try my best to be more consistent! Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Celeste and Audrey casually waltzed down to the docks in the warm sunshine. A cool ocean breeze combed through Celeste's hair as she thought through her emotions. She wished this day were bleak, gray, and miserable, to match her mood. If she was going down, she was taking the day with her.  
  
"Probably off to another port I believe" Audrey's shrilly voice invaded Celeste's head.  
  
"Sorry, what were you saying?".  
  
"The interceptor? It's not at port? Have you been listening to me?" Audrey asked Celeste, with uttermost care not to get a rise out of her  
  
"I was thinking." Celeste answered back, trying to hide her annoyance, but failing.  
  
"Alright, do you want to come meet Miranda with me?"  
  
Celeste shuddered at the thought of even spending a little amount of time with that girl  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean I want you to come, but if you don't want to.."  
  
Celeste wanted to scream. Just leave me alone! She thought  
  
"No, I think I might just walk home."  
  
Celeste watched Audrey head up towards the markets and lines of houses before turning around and continuing walking along the shore.  
  
~*~  
  
The ocean was never judging, always understanding. You could sit next to it all day without realizing it, and instantly feel like your day was well spent. So peaceful, but so wild at the same time. Celeste wanted that peace, at least until it was dinnertime.  
  
Celeste sat upon the dunes staring out, thinking for an hour. And as if her mood was in fact upsetting the day, dark clouds started appearing on the horizon and rolling towards the island. Celeste smiled at that thought and stood up brushing sand off her dress. She had some time before she had to return, so she walked slowly towards the port.  
  
~*~  
  
The air had grown cooler, and the wind was growing faster by the minute. Celeste could barely see through her hair randomly covering her face. Celeste continued walking until something in the air caught her eye. It looked like a bird, made out of paper flying above the sand dunes. Celeste started walking faster, wanting to solve the mystery.  
  
Slowly he came into view. It was like she could not escape for a private day at the beach; he was always there. Not that she minded a great deal.  
  
"Will!" she called out to him and ran towards him. Celeste then realized, that the paper bird was attached to twine which Will was controlling. Celeste halted beside him. He looked like a young boy with a new toy or pet. Celeste giggled  
  
"What it that?" Celeste questioned over the loud whipping winds.  
  
" Wings!" Will shouted back, grinning from ear to ear  
  
Celeste looked into the sky at the contraption and gave him questioning look.  
  
"A flying machine, some call it a kite, but that wouldn't make sense" he gleefully exchanged information  
  
"Now where did you get that?" Celeste inquired  
  
"Off the Dauntless, a gent brought a few with 'em."  
  
Will slowly reeled the kite towards himself until he controlled it towards the sand and bent down to pick it up "and what do I owe for this company Celeste?" Will stood up and slipped the 'kite' underneath his arm.  
  
"You owe me a new dress!" Celeste jokingly replied. Will laughed and shook his head. "Looks like bad weather" Will stated with a nod towards the rising ocean waves and black looming clouds.  
  
" we best get to town before we are blown away!" Will offered his arm and Celeste gratefully accepted. The two walked back to Port Royale through the strong gales.  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
